


It Never Fails

by c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent



Series: Ex and NPC Grian [2]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Comfort, Ex is crying, M/M, More Fluff, NPG uses a comforting technique that Ex always uses for him, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent
Summary: NPC Grian is prone to crying, but Ex always cheers him up. It's always the same technique every time, but it never fails to work.Now that Ex is the one crying, NPG remembers what Ex always did for him. And now he did the same for Ex.





	It Never Fails

Everytime NPC Grian was crying, Ex had the same way of comforting him. 

He simply pressed their foreheads together, telling the other it would be okay.  
  
It never mattered what he was crying about—an injury, old, upsetting memories, his brother, anything. Ex never failed to make him feel better.  


  
So now when Ex was the one crying, NPG knew what to do. 

  
He gently placed his hands on the other's cheeks, which were stained with tears that continued to flow. Then, he did what Ex always did for him.  


  
He simply pressed their foreheads together, telling him it would be okay.  


  
Ex's eyes widened a bit when NPG did it, taking him by surprise. He always did that for NPG, and now NPG was doing it for him. 

  
  
Everytime NPG was crying, Ex placed his hands gently on his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. He sat there, softly telling the other: "It's going to be okay","You're alright","I've got you","I love you."  


  
Everytime, it made him feel better. It made him feel better when he held the hands whose thumbs were wiping away his tears and caressing his cheeks. It made him feel better to hear those gentle words and that soft, soothing voice.  


  
So now when Ex was the one who was crying, NPG did the same for him. 

  
  
He sat there, gently wiping away the tears, caressing his cheeks. He said those same soothing words that Ex always said to him: "It's going to be okay","You're alright","I've got you","I love you."  


  
And even though it was now Ex who was crying, the comfort didn't fail to make him feel better. 

  
  
And it never did.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm back that wasnt long at all its now 9 PM but I had this idea for one of those tiny oneshots so,, here ya go


End file.
